


Black Feathers

by noyawhy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, crows au, hinata can be scary, supernatural kagehina au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyawhy/pseuds/noyawhy
Summary: “Hey, Kageyama,” Hinata called.“Don’t you feel like you’re almost always protected by a mysterious force, always surviving through things you shouldn’t be able to go through?” he continued.That’s an odd question. Does he see the black feathers? Does he feel safe around them too?“W-well, I guess. I mean, it’s kinda like some fallen angel is always there for me,”
I'm not an angel though. I'm.. a monster.





	1. Something wrong

**Author's Note:**

> hi so im very new to ao3 and i dont get its format very well which is why everything looks rushed. though it looks rushed, i did plan the plot and story weeks ago and there will be more kagehina deeper into the story so i hope whoever reads this will stay patient for them ahaha.  
> Also, im v sorry if the characters dont really seem/sound/act like they should be. i did try my best on researching these things so my readers will not get pissed.  
> Anyway, i hope you'll enjoy my story! c:

_Black feathers._

Every time I get into a pinch or a problem, they’ll appear.

And somehow, I’ll be saved.

Ever since I joined Karasuno High, I’ve definitely seen many more feathers compared to before. … _But nothing should’ve triggered its appearance._

“Move aside, dumbass!” What on earth is Hinata thinking? He missed so many of my tosses but he wouldn’t budge and let others practice with me.

“Once more! I’ll hit it this time!” He cried. He’s unbelievably stubborn today. But then again, he’s always been like that.

Today, we got ourselves meat buns on the way home. The bun’s getting cold, yet Hinata hasn’t taken a bite. He seemed a little off today. Not to mention he spaced out a lot during practice earlier.

“Hey, Kageyama,” he called.

“Don’t you feel like you’re almost always protected by a mysterious force, always surviving through things you shouldn’t be able to go through?” he continued.

That’s an odd question. Does he see the black feathers? Does he feel safe around them too?

“W-well, I guess. I mean, it’s kinda like some fallen angel is always there for me,”

Silence.

“Kageyama, I can assure you your mind’s self destructing!” Hinata laughed.

He continued, “Fallen angel? You mean angels with black wings and all, right?” He was laughing so much he started crying.

“Sh-shut up, dumbass,” it was all I could say.

Based off of his reaction, he probably wouldn’t believe me even if I told him something else, so why ask? I most definitely won’t be standing any less than a metre near him.

Spacing out, I crossed the road without noticing a car headed towards me. My legs won’t budge at all. Expecting a surge of pain throughout my body, I keep my eyes closed.

Where’s the pain?

Wait, I already _crossed?_

But I wasn’t even halfway done crossing.

Opening my eyes, I saw a few black feathers.

“Oi, Kageyama! What the hell is wrong with you? Just running across like that,” he stood behind me.

Wait, I _ran?_ I was literally waiting for the pain to attack me.

I’ll just, um, keep quiet.

The rest of our walk home was very silent.

Black feathers… Did Hinata really thought I ran across? I know I’m quite reckless but—

_Ugh, I shouldn’t worry about it much. I probably did actually run but my brain was practically fried then-_

**_“Oh, really? I guess shouldn’t have helped him out then, he chose a sucker anyway,"_**  

Who was that? Chose a sucker?

Looking out of my window, I didn’t see anyone. Was that the person who would always leave black feathers.. and save me..?

Knowing that I possibly am not the only one in my room scares me. _How will I sleep in peace?_

 

“Thanks for the help, Nishinoya,”

“No problem, Shouyo. He didn’t appreciate my help though, and I _really, **really**_ want to punch him,” Nishinoya looked ready to punch anyone in his sight but Hinata attempted calming him down.

_Surprisingly though, I expected you to be more pissed than this._ Hinata thought to himself.

Nishinoya looked away as though in guilt.

“I shouldn’t have said that yesterday…” he gave a nervous laugh right after.

Kageyama came in looking as pale as a sheet of paper.

“Kageyama, what’s wrong?” Hinata questioned.

“Hinata, I think I’m going crazy,” Kageyama blacked out and the small two felt Sawamura glaring at them.

_Shit, we’re dead._

“Nishinoya…!!!” Sawamura had dragged the two into a store room.

“I get that you asked Noya for help since at that spot and time, you clearly couldn’t have done anything. But Hinata, please do not get help from that _shithead_ ever again,” Sawamura glared at Nishinoya. His soul had probably left him by then.

“Because of you, Kageyama is wondering if he’ll get to see his hero sometime soon. And if he does find out, you better be prepared for the consequences,”

_You better make sure this won’t lead to even more problems._ Sawamura thought.

“O-okay! I’m s-sorry!” Nishinoya backed away.

They each headed to their classes. Hinata made sure Kageyama was fine and when he spotted him in his own class, he smiled and walked to his.

_Great, he isn’t unconscious. We could’ve gotten into trouble_. Hinata did not concentrate in class, as always, but that day, he was actually thinking about something during class.

 

_“To continue living, you’ll have to choose someone to protect. Make sure he has lots of energy. Choose someone like Tanaka,”_

_“And also be willing to kill anyone who is willing to kill that person,”_

 

“Willing to kill someone, huh? I don’t know if I’ll like that,” he thought to himself out loud.

Classes had ended, and it was time to head for practice. Sugawara saw Hinata and headed towards him. Hinata’s thoughts were very worrying.

“Hinata, why are you worried about all that now? To be honest, you don’t even have to think about it. What are the chances of someone wanting to kill Kageyama? Me, Daichi and Noya has never killed anyone so don’t sweat it, okay?” Suga smiled.

_But if I have to, I will stop at nothing._

The two headed for practice with Hinata’s mind cleared from any scary thoughts. That day, Hinata did much better compared to the day before. He felt great for the first time in a few days and was quite noisy.

“K-Kageyama! Did you see that ?? The ball was like woosh and it felt wonderful in my hand! Then hitting it, it went BOOM! And-“

“Shut up, dumbass. I clearly saw what was happening. You don’t have to explain what happened with that alien language of yours,” Kageyama said. He was almost always pissed at Hinata even unreasonably. But then, isn’t that how you tell if you’re close to someone? It proved the strength of their bond.

Hinata couldn’t help but try to defend himself, but he looked very pathetic trying.

While the two quarrelled, Hinata suddenly felt the weird and painful feeling he’d get every time Kageyama was going to get into trouble. He ignored the feeling, as it usually came a few days before the actual problem aroused.

_This guy is one reckless dick, honestly._ He thought.

But this pain soon became too much of a problem. There was no trouble for the next whole week and he had to be with Kageyama at all times in case the problem happened without him knowing. Well, he would know because he’d _die_ but not before that.

“Kageyama, b-be careful,” Hinata stuttered because anyone would be very lost as to why someone would randomly say that.

“What’s your problem, dumbass?” he asked.

He was clearly lost and now he was staring into Hinata’s soul, expecting an answer.

“I-I’m just saying! I mean, you’re _really_ freaking reckless and you might get hit like yesterday, or even worse!” Hinata felt saved. He remembered the incident the day before and for once was actually glad Kageyama did something as reckless as that.

“Oh. Well, thanks for worrying about me but I’ll be fine, dumbass,”

_I have a name and it’s Hinata Shouyo. At least use some other word to insult me!_ Hinata was raging in his mind. He then suddenly remembered the pain he’s been feeling and remembered to stay cautious.

**Kageyama’s death meant his own too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama probably just realized he likes Hinata as more than just a friend and really doesn't know how to handle the feeling.
> 
> And Hinata is scared of having to kill someone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friendos back with another chapter there's a tiny chunk of kagehina but i hope it will work for now  
> Also small reminder that i suck at fuck scenes so unless yall really really want that shit I'll probably include v v little of that.  
> Anyways, enjoy reading and please leave a comment c':

_"Kageyama!" A familiar voice called out._

_Kageyama felt himself being scooped up. The car almost crashed into him had he not been scooped away from it and put onto the other side of the road._

_He opened his eyes which he didn't realize was shut tight from when he was scooped._

_The face in front of him was all too familiar._

_"H-Hinata?" Hinata gave him a bright smile._

_"H-how did you-" his sentence was stopped with Hinata's lips against his own._ _Kageyama was surprised._

_He was very confused._

_He was confused, but he liked it._

_The kiss was a very short one though. He didn't get the chance to explore Hinata's mouth and do all the things his wild imagination suggested._

_Hinata looked at Kageyama as though he was lost._

_" Don't you know-"_

 

"What exactly happened? What did I not know?" Kageyama said aloud.

That clearly felt more like a memory than a dream. But he knew what happened that day. Or did he? It's been almost a whole month since the incident so he must have gotten his memories mixed up. But he knew all that wasn't his imagination. He also knew that it felt too real to be a dream.

He decided to ignore it, but it's proven impossible when he saw Hinata walking in the hallway and started blushing madly.

Hinata saw him and wanted to approach him but Kageyama practically sprinted away.

"What the actual hell?" Hinata scratched the back of his head.

 _What was that? Did I really fucking blushed at that dumbass?_ Kageyama questioned himself.

Even if everyone else did, Kageyama wouldn't expect himself to like Hinata as more than just a friend. How could he even? He would scream at Hinata every chance he got.

But there he was, blushing like hell because of that orange ball of energy.

Hinata headed to the canteen to get food and was reminded of the pain.The pain wasn't unbearable but it was definitely a nuisance. It's like having a stomach ache throughout your whole body.

It's been 2 weeks and nothing has happened to kageyama so Hinata decided to approach Suga.

 _Suga, what is wrong with me? Is it pain a human goes through because it irritates me so much!_ Hinata was very frustrated.

"I can't say much but I can tell you this. If this pain is caused by Kageyama, it probably means the danger is really big. That's why nothing has happened yet. It's there to make sure you have enough time to prepare for battle," Suga explained.

"P-prepare for battle?? I have never fought anyone for real, w-what more kill-"

 _But you've trained for it right?_ Suga reminded him.

 

_"Tell me more!" Hinata said._

_He and Sawamura were talking about the characteristics of their species._

_"Hinata, you must remember that you're different from other kids. Don't offer them to go play with you because in their eyes, what you're doing when you 'play' is dangerous," Sawamura became serious._

_Hinata simply nodded at that because he understood. He should understand. He must understand._

_"I've heard that when we do our job, that would be protecting our masters, there's times where we must kill," he started._

_"And for some reason when we must do so, even the most timid of us tend to enjoy it. I don't know why myself, because I definitely wouldn't enjoy it. But if you ever have to kill, please keep yourself in control. You don't want to get caught and killed," Hinata was very focused trying to understand this._

 

“T-The bathroom. W-Where is i-it?” The idea of having to kill someone scared Hinata.

It made him nervous.

“D-dumbass, have you forgotten where the toilet in your own school is? It’s that way,” Kageyama pointed towards the direction of the bathroom, still red.

Hinata gave him a lifeless smile, thanked him and walked away.

“What’s he nervous about? There’s no upcoming events or matches that would make him feel nervous, is there?” Kageyama thought out loud.

After 20 whole minutes, Hinata finally left the bathroom and headed to Noya for help.

He was, after all, the only one who would take his job a little too seriously. He would stare murderously at anyone even if his master would simply be getting ice-cream.

“N-Nishinoya,” Hinata said, his face all red.

“C-Could you help me keep Kageyama safe? Suga told me there’s a chance I’ll have to kill someone but-“ Before he could say anything else, he blew a fuse.

 _Oh my god, Hinata._ Nishinoya clearly couldn’t help him, especially after the incident from a month ago when they all thought Kageyama was going to expose them and he got scolded from Sawamura.

But for his friend, which he could even consider a brother, he would be willing to try.

When Hinata got a little calm later on, Noya approached him. “Shouyo, I’ll help you so don’t freak out too much. Don’t forget though, I have a master to take care of too,”

Tears of joy slowly formed in Hinata's eyes. Hinata was glad he had friends he could count on no matter what the problem.

The bigger problem though, is how are they supposed to help if he doesn't even know when or where will the incident happen and who will cause it? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya obviously doesn't know what 'helping' means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uploaded this chapter a little late bc i felt that this one would be a downer for most of the readers. i hope you enjoyed it anyways and please leave a comment :')

Kageyama was still lost. The kiss felt real. But the other memory felt just as real.

He was now getting ready for practice. He spotted Hinata heading towards the gym while he was practicing tossing, as usual, and immediately looked away.

His imagination is going wild.

His face as red as a tomato, he walked away to take a sip from his bottle so Hinata wouldn’t be able to see him blushing. When Hinata got ready to practice, Kageyama had painfully attempted to keep his chill.

“Toss to me!” The three words he’d hear almost every practice. Kageyama smiled. He never noticed how much Hinata shined and stood out with that bright hair of his.

 _Concentrate on practice, you idiot._ Kageyama reminded himself.

Tossing became the hardest thing he’d done that day.

 _…I want to feel those soft lips again._ Kageyama had given up trying to focus an hour ago.

Hinata then missed one of his tosses.

“Hinata, what the heck?” Kageyama said, obviously pissed.

“Is it really my fault for missing a toss of someone who’s concentrating on my lips rather than the ball?” Hinata gave a very innocent smile despite saying that.

“W-what?”

“What?”

 _Oh my god, he noticed. Someone please help me._ Kageyama was slowly turning red yet again.

“Kageyama..?” Hinata was worried for him.

“Kageyama, I think you’ve practice enough for today. Let’s go,” he offered.

Once Hinata was home, he headed for his room.

“Nishinoya, I’m happy you’re willing to help, but what is with the unnecessary memory you inserted into his mind?” Hinata called Noya. He was the only one who could do that. He knew what was going on, but only realized in the middle of practice.

“I’m coming over,” Before Hinata could respond, Noya was in front of his window, in his adorable, tiny form.

Hinata let him in. He flew onto Hinata’s bed and turned back into a human.

“Starting today, we’ll be roommates!” he said with a wide grin.

“…What the actual _fuck_ , Nishinoya?”

“Shouyo, do not curse at your senior!” Hinata gave a nervous laugh. He couldn’t help it. It was so sudden and people would at least take an hour to decide about something like that.

“You haven’t answered my question,” Hinata reminded the other.

“Right,” He said, clearing his throat.

“I did that so he would, you know, want _more_ of you and like stay close to you?” Noya tried to explain.

“Want m-more of me?? H-He avoided me today though??” Hinata was shocked at Noya’s idea of ‘helping’ him.

 _I should’ve asked for help from someone else._ He thought.

“I can hear you,” Noya said, in a very scary yet monotonous tone.

“But it sort of worked, didn’t it? He was, after all, checking out your lips?” He smirked.

“W-Why are you here again!?” Hinata cried. He was very embarrassed and stressed out by Noya’s words and all he wanted to do was lock him up in hell.

“I’m here to prepare you, of course! Don’t want that sucker of yours to die right? If he dies-“

“I’ll die too. Yes, I know. But is there a need to prepare me for something I probably am already prepared for?”

Noya suddenly launched himself onto Hinata and gave him a little peck.

“I bet you weren’t prepared for _that_ ,” Nishinoya said in a dark voice.

 _Oh no._ Hinata got Noya off him and ran into the bathroom, locking himself in.

“Shou ~ yo..?”

_I think I get it now but.. He’s a little too serious about this, isn’t he?_

“For however long it will take for the fuck to come and try kill your boyfriend, I’ll be here training you. Enjoy your sleepless nights!” Noya gave a small chuckle right after.

_B-boyfriend??_

_**Bang!** _

“O-Oh my god! D-don’t? fucking? Break my toilet door??” Hinata screamed.

Noya started attacking him and Hinata tried his best avoiding them.

 **“For your information, the killer will most probably be attacking _Kageyama_ and I’ll most probably be _assassinating_ him so what’s the point of all this?!?”** He shrieked, dodging the attacks at the same time.

“Oh, right,” Noya stopped attacking.

“ _ **Oh, right?!**_ ” Hinata was exhausted. The regrets of asking him for help grew bigger.

“Well, I’ll still be staying here to help you though. Plus, I’m bored,” Noya didn’t bring anything with him when he flew in earlier and yet he intended to stay?

“So! Let’s get you ready,”

 

_“Wow! Sugawara, I wanna do that too!” Hinata was in awe._

_“I’m sure you do, and now after all your hard work, you finally can!” Suga said, happy for Hinata._

_They both got to the highest tree on the mountain._

_“Sugawara..” Hinata softly called out. Suga hummed in response._

_“The view from here, is something I’d never see if it weren’t for you three!” he smiled._

_Sugawara was touched. He was only 5, Hinata being 3, yet he felt like a proud mom._

_With Sawamura as the father and Noya as the big brother, this was the only family they had._

 

“Finally home,” Kageyama found that day quite tiring.

Because of how hard tossing became that day..

Because of how he couldn’t get his mind to think of anything else..

Because of Hinata.

Come to think of it, how did a simple memory he wasn’t even sure was real get him to like Hinata?

“I wonder what’s he doing right now..”

 

It’s been almost a whole month since that incident and a lot has happened.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi had started dating?

Everyone was practicing harder than before.

Hinata tried getting closer and friendlier to Kageyama to keep him safer.

And most importantly, they had an upcoming match against Aoba Johsai, nicknamed Seijoh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also.. um, yes, that peck from noya /does/ have a dangerous-ish significance. please dont forget that i have prepared this story beforehand so most of the details are thought through well (ahahaha 'well'.. v funny @ self)


	4. Chapter 4

“Y-Yamaguchi??” Everyone turned to face him.

“Um, Yamaguchi, are you sure you’ll survive through this?” Hinata questioned.

Tsukishima as a boyfriend doesn’t sound nor look right, and it felt even weirder when they all found out it was Tsukishima who confessed and not the other way round. Before Yamaguchi could answer Hinata, Tsukishima appeared.

“Of course he will. To be honest, anyone would survive in a relationship with anyone that isn’t you. Oops,” Tsukishima gave a small smirk.

“ **How d-** “ Hinata tried to scream out his words but they were all muffled because of Suga’s hands.

Kageyama seemed to give the most reaction because right when he heard Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were together he ran out of the gym and gave a good, useless screech, ran back in, found that running back in right after screaming would be embarrassing and ran back out.

_If Tsukishima could do it, why can’t I?? Am I going to lose to that salty guy who actually confessed? How does someone as salty as him even get into a relationship??_

“Kageyama..?” Hinata finally found him after a good 3 minutes.

“Y-yea?” He replied, unwilling to face him due to his red face.

Hinata gave him a blank stare.

“..what?” he voiced, a little creeped out by his staring.

“Oh, nothing. Just, uh, let’s go. Classes are about to start,” Hinata said, deep in thought.

_That’s funny. That usual pain kind of tugged at me a little. How does pain tug at you?? Uhh… well, that clearly isn’t the only problem right now. If he actually likes me, I can’t say no but if I say okay to it he’s gonna find out so much about me? Like I don’t know, what would he find out? He would come over to my place, right? L-let’s list them out.. There’s finding out I’m a demon.. and as if that wouldn’t freak him out he’ll find out I can read his mind and umm, right! Nishinoya is living with me- oh my god Kageyama would get murdered if he comes over.. um…uMM… hOW DO I SAY NO?_

“Get some rest. Our match is at 10 in the morning tomorrow,” Noya called out from the kitchen.

_Something feels wrong.._

Hinata thought to himself.

He tried to get himself to sleep early so he wouldn’t be tired for the next day, even though it was a Saturday. He took around an hour before actually falling asleep and even then, he tossed and turned endlessly.

The next day, they got to Seijoh’s school. Tanaka, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama headed for the gym first.

 

“Hey, that Karasuno team that’s coming today,” one of the Seijoh members voiced.

There was a pair walking around at that time.

“Isn’t that where that guy is?” he continued.

“Who?” the other present member, Kindaichi, asked.

“Y’know, the King of the Court. Wasn’t he in the same school as you in junior high?” he replied.

“Oh, Kageyama?”

“He’s nothing much, honestly. Sure, he has better skills than half of us, but he really can’t be put in a team. He’s too self-centered,” Kindaichi said, reminding himself of the memories made with him just less than a year ago, pushing himself to be more pissed so he would feel even more satisfied with his plan.

_His members should be thankful once I do this. Not only will the world become a better place, but no one will suffer being in the same team with him again!_

“Oh, uh, I saw a really trashy looking guy in their group earlier too,” the other tried to bring up another topic, not wanting to talk about something that may make Kindaichi feel sour.

“He’s got a shaved head, and an unpleasant look in his eyes. He looks really stupid too,” he said, describing one of Karasuno’s.

Just as all that spilled out, the said person appeared, giving that said ‘unpleasant’ look. It was Tanaka, and behind him appeared the other three. He and Tsukishima started teasing them with words, giving them smug looks too.

Just as Tanaka was about to continue teasing them, Daichi appeared, attempting to force out an apology from Tanaka.

“Tanaka, stop that stupid look!”

Suga appeared too, and the three started to walk off.

The two were clearly judging Kageyama who hadn’t walked off along with his teammates but one of them was thinking a little dangerously.

_Just you wait, Kageyama Tobio._

 

“..In the end we won, didn’t we?” Asahi voiced. Even though he stated the obvious it was kind of a shock for them as they had won against _the_ Aoba Johsai.

So naturally you’d have a energetic Hinata, Noya and Tanaka, an exhausted Tsukishima and a proud captain.

They rested there and Kageyama went to the toilet.

_Is that a Seijoh member following him?_

Hinata had to stay cautious for Kageyama so he followed the two. He didn’t go in and silently watched Kageyama and… Mr. Turnip??

_Who is that guy? What is with his head-_ Hinata was quietly giggling to himself.

“Kindaichi.. I’m,”

“Don’t say it,”

Kindaichi knew what Kageyama was about to say, but that would ruin his plans.

“You may have changed but in my eyes you’re still an arrogant and selfish king!” he cried.

“…Yeah,” Kageyama said in agreement, a little hurt.

Kageyama started to walk off but Kindaichi stopped him.

“I’m not done with you,” he said.

_Oh my god please don’t fucking tell me…. I know I could find out what he’s about to do but do I really w-want to?? B-But I already know what he’s going to do too…_

Hinata’s mind went blank for a while.

_“Kageyama Tobio is mine so you better not be planning to kill him you lil’ fucker,”_ Hinata stared into Kindaichi’s soul.

_Hinata?! Wait.. his eyes are r-red??_

Hinata’s sudden change in behaviour was already terrifying on its own.

_But ‘Kageyama Tobio is mine’?? whAt?_

“Move aside! I’m gonna kill him!” Kindaichi shrieked.

He pulled out a knife.

_Fuck, people are gonna hear,_

“Um, no, you’re not,” Hinata voiced.

He dragged Kindaichi out right after. They both disappeared.

“Kageyama?” Daichi was one of the first few who came running in, with the rest of Karasuno behind him.

“Eh, it’s just you? Wasn’t there someone screaming they’re gonna kill or something?” Suga questioned.

“Y-Yea but a really scary Hinata dragged him out, and I have no idea where he is now,” Kageyama’s response made Daichi, Suga and Noya understood it all in an instant.

“Well, he’s probably dealing with that guy or something so let’s go,” Noya said, hoping no one bothered to check. Besides Suga or Daichi, he’d freak out if someone else went.

Especially Asahi.

 

“Why are you protecting that arrogant ass!?” Kindaichi spat, pissed.

“Because it’s my job..? and because he’s my teammate? I can tell you’re stupid but there’s a limit to how stupid someone can be,”

“Ah! Shouyo!” Noya found Hinata. Hinata gave a sweet smile.

“Sorry for going missing,” He laughed.

“Put that knife down, turnip head,” Noya wasn’t very happy to find that Hinata did have to kill somone because that was the one thing he didn’t want to do.

Kindaichi threw the knife in Hinata’s direction but he dodged it.

He grabbed the knife and threatened to slit his throat.

Noya seemed a little surprised.

“You’re not going to do that first?” He asked.

“Nah, I’d rather just die with Kageyama,” Hinata replied.

Noya wasn’t very pleased with his response but he kept quiet anyway.

“ _Say bye-bye to your sanity_ ,” Hinata said with a smile.


End file.
